Chocolate Lies
by Perfection's Scream
Summary: Gregory House is kidnapped. And yet I sit here, haunted by her dark brown eyes, and surrounded by a thousand lies. The only thing I can think to do, is help...HOUSE,DARK ANGEL CROSSOVER. HouseCam. Max/?
1. X452

Chapter 1-X-452

_**Authors Notes:**_ _Exchange isn't finished yet, I know, but Learning to Fall is. So here is my new House fic, I hope you like the idea. I'll explain more at the end. _

"332960073452," he murmured. Debating with himself, he then spoke again. "Is this a whore house?" he asked to no one in particular.

Gregory House sniffed, his nose was running, and the snot had begun to crust around his nostrils. The air inside this room was cold and damp. He estimated it had been about an hour since he'd regained conciousness.

He also estimated it'd been about six hours since he'd been kidnapped. Currently his surroundings consisted of a room, with a metal floor, and a metal desk, a metal chair, and a metal bed.

Metal everything. Even he would not have thought to decorate like this. The room resembled a hospital room, and when he had first woken up, he thought maybe Wilson had been playing a joke on him.

That's when he saw her.

The girl passed out on the metal bed. At first he thought she was a blow up doll. He snickered for awhile, before his face had turned pale, and he heard her shallow breathing. She seemed to be sleeping.

She hadn't woken up though, no matter how much he spoke to her or himself. Her dark locks had been gathered to one side of her neck, revealing a bar code. 332960073452.

She was nice looking, he had to admit. Considering he had been hit over the head with a brick six hours earlier, he decided his luck was changing. Bar code girl had only a hospital gown on, that only fell to her mid thighs.

She lay on her stomach, her breathing still shallow. Thinking for a few minutes, he raked the bottom of his cane against the metal bed, producing a loud screech. The screech reminded him of nails on a chalkboard, or perhaps Cuddy's voice when she was angry and upset at the same time.

"No more of that," he mumbled. Jumping slightly, he turned to the next sound he heard. The sound of the previousley locked metal door opening.

A man peered back at him.

"Gregory House?" the man says, ambling forward.

House eyes him carefully, his eyes beady. Saying nothing, he waited for the man to approach him.

"I am Colonel Lydecker," he said carefully, his eyes following on the girl, "And this is my daughter. 452."

House glanced to the girl. So it ruled out his first guess.

"452?" House grunted, staring at her.

Lydecker nodded. House blinked. Well, he couldn't exactly say anything, seeing as how he often referred to women as numbers.

"Gregory House. I brought you here, because I need your help," Lydecker said, frowning.

House frowned, "Did you hit me on the head with a brick?"

Lydecker ignored his question, gesturing back to 452, "When she awakes, She should have at least lost part of her memory. If we're lucky, all of it."

House blinked. Lost her memory? That was a nifty trick.

"What do you want me to do?" House said bluntly.

Lydecker sighed, "She is one of the ones who is uninjured, thankfully. I have another in the room adjacent to this, and he's badly hurt. All together I shall soon have twelve, and I will need you to treat them. Eventually, each will need to undergo brain surgery, to have a microchip embedded into them."

House blinked. Microchip? Brain surgery?

"Neurology? That's Foremans job," he grunted.

Lydecker raised an eyebrow, "Your not capable?"

House frowned a minute, glancing to the girl. He was capable. Mostly. It couldn't be that hard.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, raising his own eyebrow. This slightly reminded him of that movie, _Saw. _Except not really, because by now he'd have expected to be tied to a chair made of dry ice by his testicles. He wasn't. That was a plus.

Lydecker smiled, "I start my deal at 2 million. Once Manticore's been taken down, a position in power. Providing you prove your use."

House debated with himself, "and if I don't?"

"I chop your head off," Lydecker smiled once again.

House nodded, "We've got a deal. When's sleeping beauty scheduled to wake up?"

Lydecker glanced over his shoulder on his way out of the room. "An hour or so," he said casually, slamming the door behind him.

**Authors Notes:** For those of you who haven't figured it out, this is a HOUSE/DARK ANGEL crossover. :) Although Dark Angel is technically set in 2019, for the sake of this story, we will set it in present day, 2008. Max Guevara is 22, and House is the age he is now. I'd really apprectiate everyones thoughts and opinions. I'd set this in early season two of Dark Angel(after Lydecker goes missing), and recently in House. This WILL NOT follow both storylines, as previousley made on television. It will be a blend of the two, omitting and adding some details.


	2. Chocolate

**Chocolate Lies**

**Chapter 2**

**Author Notes:** Do a little research on Dark Angel if you'd like a little background, otherwise, do enjoy the story.

"I've got this...sense of false hope," she whispered quietly. Her brunette locks fell from behind her ear like ribbons and she swallowed hard.

"Al, it's not your fault," he whispered gently.

Allison Cameron seemed to take this as her breaking point, as she sobbed quietly into her hands. Logan Cale looked on, troubled by her tears. He preffered the alias "Eyes Only" these days, keeping his identity secret.

Allison Cameron and Max Guevara had been an exception.

_She came on a summer day, when the heat had enveloped Princeton under a thick blanket. Something about the patient Max Guevara had captivated Allison Cameron._

"_That's a strange tattoo," Allison murmured. She would never have dared to admit though, that years before, Allison Cameron had the same 'tattoo'._

_Through med school, Allison had managed to force herself into believing that she simply had amnesia. In all honesty, her memory had been wiped clean by sources unknown. She had the same bar code on her neck though. She'd had it lasered off, claiming it was a drunken tattoo._

_Max looked uneasy, as one arm clung to the other, rubbing softly. _

_Dr. Cameron had decided to pull a Dr. House. Max had come in for a simple flu shot, although Allison had managed to run her DNA through the machine upstairs._

_Oddly enough, Max and Allison had the same DNA pattern. Which prompted their confession to each other..._

Allison Camerons sister, Max Guevera, had been kidnapped. Now, Gregory House joined the missing.

"I'm sure Lydecker is looking for the others, as well as you. Your on his list," he said nervously.

Biting her lip, Allison nodding, shaking her head. She was out of options.

"Maybe I should have never run that DNA. Why couldn't I have just left it alone. She'd never be in this situation...damn..," Allison whispered, still shaking her head.

"Curiosity. It's your human side," Logan said, a small smile creeping onto his lips. Allison reminded him very much of Max, to be honest. They made the same facial expressions.

Allison bit her lip again.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. Since Max's kidnapping, she'd gone into hiding with Logan Cale.

"Allison," he murmured, moving to her side to run a comforting hand down her back, "it's cat and mouse. Don't let yourself be the mouse."

She threw her hands up suddenly.

"Logan. What the hell do you want me to do? I'm not Max. I can't save the world. I'm weak, I'm stupid, I, I," Allison said, giving up again, choking on her words.

Understanding, Logan was silent.

"You don't have to Al," he whispered.

"And House. Now House is involved. No one was supposed to get hurt," Allison said, starting to sob uncontrolably.

It was true. Logan had never intented for it to go so far as to reach the humans. The transgenics had been battling underground wars for years.

Allison was a member of the X-5's, as well as Max. Excluding Allison and Max, and referring back to records, only ten more X-5's were considered to be alive.

In addition to the X-5's, Logan Cale also was determined to track down the other transgenics. The half breeds were hidden deep underground in the cities sewer network though, and had proved to be elusive.

He was in contact with Joshua though, secretively. Joshua was half dog, half man, taking on an appearance similar to a modernists vision of bigfoot. There were other half breeds like him, who preferred to stay far away from any human contact.

Logan Cale had a deep secret though.

Years ago, he'd come across Allison Cameron, struggling for breath in a forrest. It was easy to see she was an X-5, with the bar code on her neck. He had a strange guilt for the girl though, dropping her off at a hospital, and she was taken in.

Since though, he'd discovered Allison Cameron had been to med school.

History had a habit of repeating itself, and Lydecker had since come back into power.

Currently, Logan Cale's goal was to successfully destroy Manticore, Lydeckers agency. Manticore saught to take over the world, with their genetically modified transgenics. With Manticore out, the transgenics had a chance to live a normal life.

Allison. Max. They had a chance, if Manticore was out of the picture.

Internally, his heart was devoted to Max, and he vowed to himself he would do anything to help her and her family. He also had personal motives for saving Allison Cameron...for the second time.

Suddenly, Logan Cale cleared his throat.

"Al, you've got all the hope you need. I'll keep you safe. Just be strong," he urged.

Allison nodded from inside his embrace.

She wasn't just worried about her sister, she was worried about Gregory House...

The girl stirred quietly on the bed. House was at full attention, nervous of her awakening. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Slowly, she sat up rubbing a hand to her head.

Max Guevera's body ached with pain, and she nearly doubled over upon sitting up. Her pupils struggled to break the barrier of her eyelashes, taking a minute to open.

Her eyes fell on House, although her brain was numb. She absorbed his image in a cloud of haze, her mind and body confused.

House stared ahead, hesitant. Her eyes had rendered him motionless, speechless.

Her eyes were like Allison Camerons. Big, beautiful orbs. The were a mixture of honey and chocolate, drippingly smooth.

They seemed to hold all the innocence in the world. Judging by his past breakup with Allison Cameron though, her eyes were nothing but chocolate lies.

He cleared his throat, waiting for her to speak.


End file.
